Mensaje equivocado
by Ann.SxS
Summary: El mandar mensajes de texto durante clases tiene sus desventajas. Sakura Haruno ha mandado un mensaje por error. El problema de este mensaje no es lo que contiene, sino a quien se lo mando. Sasuke Uchiha recibió un mensaje de texto, ¿con una declaración de amor?


**_¡Hola!, se que debería de subir la continuación de "un deseo no deseado" y "un fantasma en mi casa" pero es que esta historia salio mientras estaba en una clase en la Universidad._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._**

**_¡Disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro. Las clases de la universidad estaban a dos semanas de terminar, después de un arduo semestre finalmente toda la presión y el estrés causado por los pesados trabajos encargados por los profesores se disiparía por dos largos meses. Mientras esperaban el tan ansiado día ciertas chicas comían en el lugar de siempre; un restaurante cercano a la universidad.

Comían en silencio, algo muy raro en ellas. Aunque con esa escena que frente a ellas se presenciaba no había nada de qué hablar. Una de las chicas, la de cabello rosado y orbes jade se removió incomoda de su asiento mientras evitaba mirar. Era difícil. Difícil para su frágil corazón.

"_Ya deberías estar acostumbrada"_ pensó con tristeza.

― Aun no entiendo como aguantas esto Sakura, yo en tu lugar ya le hubiera sacado los ojos a ella y a él me lo hubiera llevado lejos― después de un silencio sepulcral por fin hablo una rubia.

― Ino, él no es nada mío― al darse cuenta de la mirada que su amiga le dedicaba se defendió―. Es cierto, el solo es mi amigo…solamente mi amigo― termino un poco cabizbaja mientras evitaba mirar hacia el frente.

¿Apoco el destino la odiaba tanto?

―Frente de marquesina, es tu amigo porque tú lo quieres así, hazle como Hinata― señalo a la chica que estaba sentada al costado de Sakura―, ella se le declaro al idiota y ya son novios.

―Ino-chan, guarda silencio― la pobre Hinata solo intentaba esconder su gran sonrojo―. Aparte sabes perfectamente que no tengo el valor ni siquiera para hablarle, mucho menos me le declararía― termino la chica con pena.

― Eso es porque no lo intentas, si le hablaras…

―Si Ino, aquí el caso es completamente diferente.

Se encontró mirando inconscientemente al frente de nuevo. Eso era lo malo de distraerse, siempre hacia cosas que no quería por culpa de la distracción. Y lo peor de todo es que su corazón se encogía a cada segundo.

―Sakura― Ino se dio cuenta que la pelirosada miraba con dolor aquella escena―. ¿Quieres irte? ― cuestiono con amabilidad.

―No Ino, estoy bien― la chica no despegaba sus ojos de allí―, debo de acostumbrarme, ¿no es así?

Pero, ¿Cómo acostumbrarse a aquello que te causa dolor?

Sasuke Uchiha besaba a una chica. Pero no cualquier chica, a Karin, la peor enemiga de la chica de orbes jade. Esa era la escena que presenciaban, una escena que habían visto más de diez veces en los últimos 3 días. En estos momentos Sakura estaba segura: alguien conspiraba en su contra. Destino, casualidad, cupido, no tenía la más remota idea solo sabía que siempre estaba en el lugar exacto para presenciar a la feliz pareja.

Si, Sasuke y Karin eran pareja.

― Sakura, no sabía que estabas aquí― el pelinegro por fin había reparado en su presencia. Se había acercado a su mesa y las miraba igual que siempre―. Hola chicas.

―Hola― contestaron las tres al unísono aunque la respuesta de la pelirosa se escuchó como un débil susurro.

― ¿Y qué hacen aquí? ― cuestiono el chico mientras la pelirroja aún seguía pegada a él.

―Comiendo, ¿qué no se nota? ― la rubia contesto con un tono tan cortante que el chico se sorprendió un poco.

―Sí, lo veo. Bueno chicas nos vemos.

Finalmente la pelirroja y el pelinegro salieron del restaurante, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a la chica de orbes jade. La de la chica era desafiante y la del chico era profunda. Era una mirada que dejo sin aliento a Sakura.

― ¿Estas bien Sakura?

― Sí, estoy bien― contesto por inercia mirando a su plato confundida.

Ella siempre había podido detectar lo que Sasuke Uchiha quería decir en sus miradas. Algunas eran de tristeza, otras de alegría, de enojo, frustración, tranquilidad, entre otras. Pero algo en esta mirada la hizo dudar, el chico jamás había visto así a nadie.

Ni siquiera a Karin.

Bueno, tal vez esa era una mirada de amistad. Después de todo él era su mejor amigo.

Aunque Sakura tenía sentimientos más profundos.

…

.

.

Pasaron los días y Sakura no creía más en la suerte. Definitivamente ella era inmune. Todos los días había visto a la parejita devorándose en los pasillos, en los salones, en todas partes y siempre tenía que estar ella allí, de espectadora. Eso no podía seguir así, ¿Qué no tenían vergüenza?

Ya no estaba segura si lo tenían, y mucho menos la chica. Esa chica era todo menos una santa, la había visto restregándosele a medio mundo los últimos cinco meses y cuando por fin sale con Sasuke la chica sigue igual de siempre. Lo mira como si fuera su presa, como si fuera un trofeo al cual debe de presumir.

"_Si yo estuviera con el…" _pensó la chica con un suspiro.

Eso era lo malo de convivir con Sasuke Uchiha. Ella era considerada la mejor amiga, la confidente, la ayudante, la consejera oficial del Uchiha, excepto una sola cosa: la novia. Todos lo miraban como si fueran hermanos, a todos les era familiar esa relación. Menos a ella.

Sakura Haruno no estaba conforme con eso. Ella quería algo más.

"_Quiero su amor"_

¿Cuándo comenzó a amarlo?, ¿Cómo se dio cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él? No tenía idea, solo sabía que una noche lloro por él. Y a partir de entonces sus sentimientos salieron a flote. Ella estaba estúpidamente enamorada del Uchiha.

―Ni pensar que desde pequeña lo amo― tenía apenas 10 años cuando el primer amor llego.

Hoy, con 20 años podía decir que aquel primer amor jamás se ha ido y jamás ha sido correspondido.

Pero, ¿algo podía cambiar?

…

.

.

Estaba en la clase de Kakashi Hatake, una clase a la que todos les daban igual. Después de todo el maestro seguía igual de impuntual. La chica miro su reloj de bolsillo y suspiro, veinte minutos de retraso. Miro a su alrededor aburrida, cada uno de los alumnos andaban en su mundo. Intento concentrarse en otra cosa al comenzar a escuchar a sus espaldas una voz muy conocida, en realidad eran dos voces.

―Sasuke, ¿vamos a salir?

― Hmp, no lo sé.

Era extraño, últimamente Sasuke y Karin se mostraban un poco distanciados. El chico la intentaba evitar con su típica actitud fría y la chica seguía como lapa. No entendía mucho pero los rumores comenzaban; se decía que habían terminado su relación.

Inevitablemente Sakura había sentido alegría en cuanto los rumores comenzaban. Si, era egoísta pero el amor la controlaba, Karin no lo merecía.

"_¿Aunque si Sasuke la ama?"_ con un nudo en la garganta pensó en esa posibilidad. Si Sasuke amaba a Karin ella no se interpondría.

Un ruido saco a Sakura de sus pensamientos, algo sonaba cerca de ella. Era un celular, era su celular. Como pudo lo saco y miro la pantalla. Un mensaje de Ino, miro a la chica curiosa y esta solo negó por lo que se dispuso a ver el mensaje.

_**De: Ino**_

_**¡Frente!, deja de ver a Sasuke de una buena vez. Lo gastaras xD….**_

_**Pdt: Te quiero.**_

En cuanto la chica leyó el mensaje sus mejillas tomaron un color carmesí. Qué vergüenza. Aunque después de unos minutos reacciono, ¿Sasuke no estaba detrás de ella? Para verlo tendría que… ¡Maldita Ino!

Comenzó a teclear rápidamente mientras intentaba esconder el celular de cualquier curioso. No quería que nadie se enterara de lo escrito.

_**¡Eres una… me engañaste!, sabes perfectamente que Sasuke está detrás de mí. Yo no podría verlo a menos que me volteara.**_

_**Pdt: Eres mala : C**_

En cuanto la chica rubia recibió el mensaje se comenzó a carcajear atrayendo las miradas de los que se encontraban a su alrededor. La chica se dispuso a contestar lo más rápido posible.

_**De: Ino**_

_**¡Te asuste!... dile lo que sientes frente, últimamente Sasuke y la zanahoria no se ven muy felices ;)**_

_**Es tu oportunidad, no seas tímida.**_

_**Pdt: Aunque sea mala me amas :)**_

Sakura recibió el mensaje y abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿decirle que lo amaba? ¿Era hora de decirlo?

Contesto el mensaje con el alma en un hilo y con el corazón casi saliéndole del pecho. Siempre era así cuando hablaba de sus sentimientos por Sasuke.

_**¿Qué quieres que le diga Ino?**_

_**Él no me ama, mi corazón no daría para un rechazo. Estoy consciente de que Sasuke y Karin ultimadamente no están juntos pero, ¿si el la ama? ¿Si se reconcilian?**_

_**Mi corazón no daría para más, sabes perfectamente que llevo años enamorada de él. No me preguntes como lo supe porque no fue agradable, después de todo ¿Cómo puede ser agradable enterarte de estar enamorada de tu mejor amigo justamente cuando él te cuenta de su primer amor? Solo te puedo decir una cosa, llore tanto.**_

_**Simplemente no tengo el valor de decirle que lo amo. Quisiera gritarlo pero no puedo.**_

_**No puedo decirle a Sasuke que lo amo más que nada.**_

_**Simplemente no puedo. Prefiero ser su amiga y amarlo en la distancia antes de perderlo por una declaración no correspondida.**_

Sakura termino su mensaje con tantos sentimientos relatados. Allí plasmaba todo: su miedo, su amor, su vida, su todo. No tendría por qué darle más razones a Ino, solamente le mandaría ese mensaje y le daría la razón de una buena vez.

―Espero que con esto entiendas― susurro sin darse cuenta que ciertos orbes color azabache la miraban fijamente.

Miro el mensaje por última vez antes de enviarlo. Justo cuando se dispuso a buscar el número de la rubia el profesor Hatake llego. Sakura rápidamente miro su teléfono y apretó el botón enviar. Ya estaba hecho, se lo había enviado a Ino y seguramente en la salida la comenzaría a regañar.

Sin más comenzó a poner atención a los 10 minutos de clase restantes.

…

.

.

Por fin las clases habían terminado y Sakura Haruno caminaba por los pasillos. Justamente al fondo de estos cierta rubia ojiazul la llamaba con la mano. En cuanto llego con la rubia sonrió. Estaba preparada para el sermón de su mensaje.

― Sakura, ¿mañana vendrás a clase?

―Sí, pero, ¿no tienes nada que decirme? ― pregunto la chica confundida. Estaba segura que su amiga le iba a hacer un drama.

― ¿De qué? ― Ino se encontraba confundida al igual que Sakura.

―Del mensaje que te mande, el último.

― Te lo conteste, tú ya no me contestaste nada ― la chica se sentó en una banca cercana.

¿No había contestado? Pero si lo mando. Saco su pequeño celular y reviso, ningún mensaje recibido.

―No, yo te envié un mensaje con mis sentimientos por Sasuke― la rubia se puso pálida y en ese momento Sakura se dio cuenta.

Envió el mensaje a otro contacto.

―No puede ser― reviso en mensajes enviados como una desesperada.

Aquel endemoniado aparato estaba en su contra, cuando lo necesitaba, más lento se ponía. Mendigo aparato, tenía que buscar otro. Por fin pudo tener acceso a los mensajes y comenzó a revisar uno por uno. Esperaba habérselo mandado a Naruto o a Hinata, ellos si sabían de sus sentimientos.

Pero en cuanto diviso el nombre y el inicio del mensaje que mando se le cayó el alma a los pies.

El mensaje era el mismo y Sasuke Uchiha era el contacto.

― L-le mande mi declaración a Sasuke ― la rubia la miro sin entender mientras la pelirosada estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso―. El mensaje que te mande, en realidad se lo envié a Sasuke.

Y ahí fue cuando Ino comprendió.

.

"_Mátenme por favor"_

…

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha caminaba tranquilamente hacia su casa. Habían terminado las clases y al fin había terminado con el asunto de Karin, no era que no le beneficiara la situación con Karin pero ver los ojos de su amiga lo embobaban y al mismo tiempo lo hacían sentir culpable.

Si, Sasuke Uchiha se perdía cada vez que ciertos orbes jade lo veían.

― Hmp, ridículo.

Saco su celular, era una costumbre adquirida recientemente. Unas cuadras antes de llegar a su departamento sacaba el celular para ver la hora. Un mensaje recibido se mostraba en la pantalla de aquel aparato ese día y Sasuke se dispuso a leer.

Llevándose una sorpresa a cada palabra escrita.

"_**Llevo años enamorada de él."**_

¿Sakura enamorada? Inevitablemente el pelinegro sintió una extraña presión en el pecho.

"_**¿Cómo puede ser agradable enterarte de estar enamorada de tu mejor amigo justamente cuando él te cuenta de su primer amor? Solo te puedo decir una cosa, llore tanto."**_

Así que aquel chico la había hecho sufrir. Cerró sus puños. Le daría una lección a ese chico.

"_**Simplemente no tengo el valor de decirle que lo amo."**_

Sasuke solo se dedicaba a leer. Sabía que era algo privado pero sus ojos no podían apartarse de la lectura.

"_**No puedo decirle a Sasuke que lo amo más que nada."**_

¿Sakura lo amaba? ¿Ella estaba enamorada de él?

Sasuke sonrió sintiendo nuevamente una sensación en el pecho solo que esta era cálida, acogedora. Le gustaba.

― Sakura me ama― siguió caminando, esta vez hacia la casa de su amiga―. Tengo que aclarar unos cuantos detalles con ella.

"_**Simplemente no puedo. Prefiero ser su amiga y amarlo en la distancia antes de perderlo por una declaración no correspondida."**_

Lo había decidido:

Si ella no le aclaraba sus sentimientos lo iba a hacer él.

…

.

.

Estaba planeando huir del país. Si, se iría del país y jamás la volverían a ver. Aquel vergonzoso mensaje jamás seria visto nuevamente. Y ella desaparecería junto con él. No podría ver a Sasuke a la cara después de aquello.

¿Cómo pudo haberse equivocado de contacto?

Era irónico y cruel.

"_Karma, destino, cupido o como te llames, ¿sabes una cosa?, me debes muchas… ¡Muchas!"_

― Cálmate Sakura, todo saldrá bien― Ino intentaba calmarla de mil formas.

― ¿Qué me calme?, tu no enviaste ese maldito mensaje.

Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que hacerlo.

Prácticamente corrió en cuanto el timbre de la puerta sonó. La pelirosada abrió la puerta de un tirón con los nervios palpables, se imaginaba quien era. Y al abrir la puerta completamente sus sospechas se hicieron ciertas. Aquel chico pelinegro de mirada profunda, de cabello color azabache, de un cuerpo de infarto, aquel adonis estaba parado frente a su puerta mirándola fijamente.

Con la misma mirada que en el restaurante.

― Sakura, ¿puedo pasar? ― ¿era su imaginación o aquella voz sonaba más sexy que nunca?

― S-si p-pasa ― tartamudeo la chica cediéndole el paso.

En cuanto Sasuke entro a la casa Ino salió alegando que necesitaba comprar unas cuantas cosas. Sasuke estaba agradecido por dejarlos a solas mientras que Sakura estaba planeando seriamente en como fulminar a la rubia.

― Necesito hablar contigo.

― ¿De qué? ― el chico se veía tan tranquilo como siempre.

― De cierto mensaje que me llego hoy― de un segundo a otro Sasuke la miraba seriamente.

La chica se removió incómoda de su asiento. Una sensación de calor la invadió repentinamente, siempre sucedía cuando estaba a punto de meter la pata. Lo sabía.

― ¿Y d-de que trataba el mensaj-je?

― De cierta cosa importante que debo aclarar― y ahí venia la metida de pata, ya lo sentía.

Se inclinó un poco intentando tomar aire. Diría todo, le dejaría en claro que lo amaba más que nada y que por eso mismo guardo silencio. Que jamás en su vida se había enamorado de otra persona, que aquellos orbes la dejaban perdida.

¿Qué importaba? Él ya lo sabía.

― ¡Ese mensaje no era para ti!, era para Ino… tu, ¡Tu no debiste de haberlo leído! ― la chica comenzó a gritar―, era privado, aparte, ¿cómo podía declararme si tú estabas con Karin? ¿Si jamás me has querido?

Sasuke no le quitaba la vista de encima mientras colocaba un dedo en sus labios intentándola callar. En cuanto logro su cometido el chico comenzó a hablar ante la mirada atónita de la chica.

― Dejare algunos puntos claros: Karin y yo jamás tuvimos algo― al notar la cara de poema de Sakura prosiguió―, ella intentaba poner celoso a Suigetsu y yo a… a ti.

― ¿Qué?

― Como lo escuchas― el pelinegro se removió de su asiento un tanto incómodo. Esto de los sentimientos jamás habían sido su fuerte―, Karin quería sacarle celos a Suigetsu y como somos amigos me pidió ayuda, al pensar bien la situación me di cuenta que también saldría ganando.

La chica lo miro sin comprender, ¿siempre estuvo celosa de un plan? ¿Lloro cada noche por una farsa? Sakura ya no sabía si estar contenta con la noticia o furiosa por el engaño.

― ¿Un plan?, ¿todo esto fue por un plan? ― Sakura estaba atónita―. No sabes cómo se debe sentir Suigetsu― sobraban sus sentimientos en ese preciso momento.

― ¿Suigetsu?, ¿él está enamorado de Karin?

― Desde siempre, es extraño que no lo notaras_―"Igual que yo por ti"_ pensó la chica. Al parecer Sasuke se había olvidado de su mensaje erróneo.

― Bien, tengo que hablar con Karin, decirle que se le confiese― la chica ya podía sentir la dicha de terminar su vergonzosa escena―. Pero antes, necesito hablar contigo― al parecer no lo había olvidado de todo.

― No hay nada de qué hablar, ese mensaje fue un error… una equivocación.

― No me pareció un error y menos la parte donde dices que me amas, ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ― Sakura trago grueso. Estaba perdida. Tomo aire intentando aclarar su mente, pero, ¿Cómo podía hacerlo con el Uchiha mirándola tan profundamente?

― Y-yo…sabía que jamás me corresponderías, ¿Por qué decirlo si solo te burlarías de mí? ― Sakura solo se encogió de hombros intentando aparentar tranquilidad mientras miraba hacia un punto fijo a la pared.

― Yo… Sakura, mírame― la pelirosada sintió como una mano se colocaba en su mentón ―, yo no me burlaría de ti nunca, y menos por algo que me alegraría― finalizo con una pequeña sonrisa.

― ¿Te a-alegraría? ― la pelirosada ya no entendía nada, ¿había escuchado bien?

Sasuke se acercó un poco más hacia donde se encontraba la chica. Sus orbes color azabache la miraban fijamente, no podía quitar su mirada. Desde hace días no le podía quitar la mirada de encima, antes por lo menos podía despistar su situación pero en esta última semana no podía dejar de sorprendiéndose mirándola. Siempre la miraba sin que ella se diera cuenta.

― Si, me alegraría mucho. Sakura ― la tomo de la mano, si ese mensaje era cierto ella le correspondía―. Dices que me amas desde hace tanto, que un rechazo no lo soportarías― los orbes de la chica comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos―, que te dolía cada vez que te hablaba de mis conquistas, aunque en más de una ocasión no había una― Sasuke bajo la mirada un poco avergonzado. Estaba admitiendo todo―, también sé que no lo dirías en público, aunque por dentro te mueras por gritarlo. Te dolía verme con Karin, tus ojos no me mentían.

― ¿M-mis ojos?

― Estaban tristes cada vez que nos veías, que era cada vez que estábamos besándonos― la chica soltó un suspiro―, debo admitir que, aquellos besos que veías solo pasaban cuando tú estabas cerca. Te quería poner celosa.

― ¿Me querías poner celosa? ¿A mí? ― Cualquier rastro de vergüenza se había acabado en ese mismo instante.

Sakura estaba esperanzada y muy confundida, tal vez él la quería.

― Si, a ti― el chico aun no la soltaba, incluso Sakura podía sentir como apretaba más su mano―, yo… tú me conoces perfectamente, por algo somos amigos y supongo que sabes que te quiero decir algo y que no puedo expresarlo― ella solamente sonrió.

― Lo sé, cada vez que quieres expresarte pero tu orgullo no te deja frunces el ceño o te tomas el cabello ― lo señalo con la mano que la chica tenia libre ―. Como ahora, ¿lo ves?

― Si, por eso necesito que me escuches…tal vez no te diga mucho pero lo intentare― el chico tomo aire.

Intentaba expresar como se sintió cuando recibió aquel mensaje, la alegría inexplicable que sintió al saberse correspondido. Necesitaba decirle que él también la amaba y que siempre la protegió por lo mismo. Necesitaba explicarle que cada palabra que saliera de sus labios en ese mismo instante seria cierta, que nunca le dijo que la amaba por miedo a perderla. Él no era un buen amigo, por querer proteger su amistad la hizo llorar.

Pero ahora que la chica inconscientemente le había declarado sus sentimientos el había tomado el valor necesario para decirle que le correspondía.

― Yo, esto es nuevo para mí. Jamás creí que alguien en mi vida se volvería en tan poco tiempo en alguien tan importante. Sakura, cuando llegaste a mi vida no creí que comenzaría nuestra amistad tan repentinamente, no creí que tú me querrías como tu amigo.

― ¿Por qué no? ― la chica se encontraba confundida.

― Porque tú en ese entonces eras alguien completamente diferente a mí. Yo era serio mientras tú desbordabas alegría a todas partes, sé que desde pequeña te molestaban por tu frente y es bueno que no tengas prejuicios sobre eso.

― Si tuve, aunque ahora ya no tantos― la chica rio quedamente descolocando al Uchiha por unos segundos.

― Bueno, creo que me salí de tema. Aunque te digo que eres la única amiga en la que puedo confiar. Solo que; ya no quiero ser tu amigo― se había levantado de su asiento y le daba la espalda a la chica. No quería que lo viera sonrojado por eso había evitado ser visto.

Desafortunadamente Sakura lo malinterpreto.

― N-no quieres que seamos amigos. Perfecto ― la chica echaba chispas―. Vete de mi casa, seremos unos extraños si lo quieres.

"_Solamente el mensaje era una excusa para deshacerse de mi"_ pensó con dolor.

― Entendiste mal. Yo no quiero ser tu amigo, quiero ser algo mas― Sakura lo miro sin comprender―. Creo que tendré que decirlo, ¿no? Bueno, Sakura Haruno estoy enamorado de ti― volteo a verla al momento de decirlo.

La reacción de la chica fue la esperada. Primero abrió desmesuradamente los ojos intentando encontrar el sentido a aquellas palabras, después comenzó a pensar en alguna posible broma por parte de su amigo, luego se dio cuenta que no podía ser broma ya que él no se prestaría a algo así. Y por último con un sollozo y una sonrisa palpable se lanzó en sus brazos.

― ¿Y esto que es? ―cuestiono el chico correspondiendo el abrazo―. ¿Es un yo también o un te quiero como amigo?

― Recibiste mi mensaje, no hay nada que decir.

― Bueno, para no hacerlo más tardado, ¿Sakura Haruno quieres ser mi novia?

― Claro que si― respondió para a continuación ser besada por el chico.

Todo era perfecto, el beso más magnifico de todos. Sakura estaba segura; ninguna otra persona en este mundo la podría besar así. Era solamente un tímido beso, un beso que a ambos los dejo sin aliento.

Sasuke se separó de la chica mirándola divertido.

― Una cosa más, ¿tú te enamoraste de mí a los 10 años? ― la chica solamente asistió con la cabeza mirándolo confundido―. Te gane, yo me enamore de ti desde los nueve.

― Sasuke― susurro antes de volver a besarse.

.

¿Quién pensaría que su mayor felicidad se vería realizada gracias a un mensaje erróneo?

Tal vez después haría algo parecido con el celular de cierta ojiperla, solo debía asegurarse que tuviera a cierto chico rubio como contacto.

"_**Prefiero ser su amiga y amarlo en la distancia antes de perderlo por una declaración no correspondida."**_

Tal vez lo perdió como amigo, pero gano algo mucho mejor: al amor de su vida.

* * *

.

.

**Fin de la historia.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, pronto subiré continuación de las demás historias que tengo pendientes, es que apenas ando intentando acostumbrarme nuevamente a los horarios de la Universidad.**

**En fin: hasta pronto :)**

**¿Algún review para esta pequeña historia?**

**¡Sayonara!**


End file.
